


【SD】烟火大会十五题（仙藤/微流三）（1-5）

by mika233



Series: 【SD短篇集2】其实都没有 [1]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika233/pseuds/mika233
Relationships: 仙藤, 流三
Series: 【SD短篇集2】其实都没有 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840036





	【SD】烟火大会十五题（仙藤/微流三）（1-5）

1、面具与苹果糖

「仙道同学，你在县大赛的表现好精彩好帅气啊！对啦，后来我去过好多次体育馆，怎么总是看不到你呢？你是新队长吧？经常翘训真的可以吗？听说田岗教练准备换越野同学做队长了呢！仙道同学你有没有危机感啊？冬选赛有把握吗？听说湘北的流川同学常找你一对一啊，你们关系很好吗？但是我好像经常看到你往翔阳方向去啊，是刺探敌情吗？翔阳对冬选赛好像志在必得呢！仙道同学你不要走啊，还没有签名呐！喂喂喂！」

仙道已经懒得去判断这连珠炮似的八卦感叹是出自一个人还是一群人，对四周敷衍一圈「再见」便溜之大吉。

抬手把侧戴着的面具转正遮住脸，果然听见意料中的声音一本正经地说：「你需要的不是面具，而是帽子。顺便砍掉一截腿。」

「学长不愧是做教练的人啊，看问题一针见血。」仙道微蹲，憨憨的小怪兽正对黑线的小丸子，「学长笑得真好看。」

「你又知道。」藤真顺手抄起苹果糖敲仙道脑袋，掀开彼此面具，该脸红似苹果，却没有，「看什么？跟你这么久，免疫力早练出来了。」笑意满盈。

2、章鱼烧

剥开糖纸，藤真咬口苹果糖，仙道不客气地张嘴：「给我也尝尝呢。」

「去！」藤真拍给他一盒章鱼烧，「吃这个，你的本命食物！」

纸盒在仙道手中蹦了两下才被接稳，上头是番茄酱，仙道放一个进嘴里，咸酸甜交错，吃得急烫到了舌头，猛吸两口气，不漏接话：「章鱼烧怎么就是我的本命食物了？论造型，也是阿福才对啊。」

藤真白他一眼，是谁每天像个八爪鱼总缠着我不放非把我也连累得迟到？

3、射击游戏

停在射击游戏摊位前，仙道问：「玩这个吗？」

藤真擦擦手，扫视礼品：「没兴趣。比试一下还能考虑。」

「好啊！」仙道要了两把气枪，他的左手靠着他的右手，砰砰两声，「教练你赖皮啊，跟我瞄同一个气球，这下算谁的？也不能验来福线啊？」

「谁让你偏要耍帅摆pose，演周润发吗？」砰，又是一响，「刚才算你的，这下算我的。」

仙道鼓掌，竖起大拇指：「英雄本色！」小怪兽贴上小丸子，小丸子一脸嫌弃，小怪兽不屈不挠，「藤真大哥，请允许我为你献上身体。」

「我觉得光天化……夜的，你这样，不好。拜托你有点羞耻心。」

「大哥，你这么矜持，我再一步一羞耻，得错过多少好年华？」

「那……还真感谢你如此不要脸啊。」

4、捞金鱼

抱着方才射击游戏赢得的奖品，仙道嘀咕着：「不是说没兴趣吗？」

「我有收集癖，不行吗？」

这时听见走在身侧的小萝莉对小正太说：「那个玩偶，我好喜欢……」

藤真拿出玩偶给小萝莉：「小妹妹你喜欢的话，大哥哥就把它送你吧。」

小萝莉摇头：「哥哥说会帮我赢一个回来的。」

「老板说这玩偶只有一个，你就拿着吧。」

「可大哥哥不是有收集癖吗？」

「大哥哥想要收集的并不是玩偶。」藤真侧过脸，「作为谢礼，亲哥哥一口吧。」

小萝莉抱着玩偶眉开眼笑：「小丸子大哥哥和上次帮我们捞金鱼的红头大哥哥一样好！」吧唧亲藤真一口，被胡茬搔得脸痒痒的，「大哥哥长得真好看，是怕被当成大姐姐才留的胡子吗？」

藤真看一眼仙道，浅笑：「算是吧。」

仙道趁机凑上来：「大哥哥，我也要亲！」

小正太忙捂住小萝莉眼睛。

5、偶遇

一路碰上不少小朋友，竟就如此这般把布偶玩具都送了出去，仙道终于空出两只手，正蓄势待发要搂美人腰，却一个踉跄，扑了空。

「哟！藤真！」

「好巧啊，三井。」

「仙道，你也在啊？」

仙道又进一步，利落地勾住藤真：「烟火大会，当然要跟喜欢的人一起看啊。」

三井正想说「没想到传言是真的」，却被仙道抢先说出台词：「咦？流川？难道传言是真的？」

三井揪住仙道：「什么传言谁传的言？真什么真全是假的！」

「我听说流川枫是夜猫子嘛，所以白天才总是在睡觉。不对啊？」

「对……」三井似乎心虚，望一眼流川，「……吗？」

流川摸着下巴说：「因为三井学长的体力问题所以并不会睡得很晚。」

三井倒吸一口冷气：「不说话能把你当哑巴卖了是吧？」拖着他手大跨步，「走啦！那边有投篮机，咱们去一决高低！」

藤真笑道：「调戏学长，是你的爱好吗？三井可是有一队不良少年后援团的。」

「比起他们，我觉得你家长人军团战斗力高得多。」

「所以？」

「我就是喜欢挑战高难度。」

==未完无续==


End file.
